


The Unlikely Angel

by aSimpleArtist



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist
Summary: The rating is for the chapters I intend to write later ;)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for the chapters I intend to write later ;)

Chapter 1

Magnus stood off to the side as he watched Simon standing in front of the blazing angel. It was almost like staring into the sun, and the rays even reached him. Then, Simon’s figure began to waiver, and Magnus’s heart was seized with fear. What was wrong with Simon? Was he okay? That was just one thing that had always been part of Magnus. He cared about people, even ones he didn’t know very well. But he knew Simon because of Clary. Clary’s mom had been taking Clary to him for years to help erase her memory and she was the only child that Magnus had watched grow up. Simon was her best friend and ment the world to her. He just couldn’t stand by. If something happened to Simon, Clary would be devastated. Magnus felt his feet involuntarily moving him closer. It was just his instinct to go and help anyone who mattered to him, or didn’t for that matter. As he got closer, Simon collapsed all together. Magnus rushed forward, without thinking, and caught him before he hit the ground. Looking down, Simon’s mark of Cain was gone. It was only then, did Magnus realize the situation he was in. It was much hotter here then where he was standing earlier. Panic spread through him like wildfire as he looked up at the angel made of flames.The angel’s gaze was not gentle, but one of irritation. In that moment, Magnus realized he might die. Oh well. He thought. I am here for my friends and that is what matters the most. Suddenly, the angel’s face softened as if he could read Magnus’s thoughts, and he probably could.  
“Son of Asmodeus. You have kindness and selflessness that is not common among those of your kindred. You came to the aid of one who was not even your own at great personal risk. I shall reward you so that all might see your example and follow it.” As the Angel spoke, he placed his hand on the top of Magnus’s head. Magnus’s back exploded with pain as the angel departed, taking all the light with him. Turning his head, he saw Alec break out of Jace’s grip and run towards him with a speed that was fast for even a shadowhunter.  
“Magnus! Magnus, are you okay?” Alec knelt down next to him as another wave of pain came from his back. Magnus collapsed into Alec’s arms.  
“I-I…” Magnus tried to speak, but could not find the words. He felt as if he had something burning hot stuck in his back like a sword. Suddenly, everyone seemed to stare at him. Turning around, he saw to golden wings coming from his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry it took so long to update. I am also sorry it is so short. I promise i will up date asap. i am currently doing a lot of different fics, so it might take a while.

Chapter 2

It was the next day when Magnus opened his eyes. He was laying on his bed in his apartment. Was that a dream? He wondered, but the soft texture of feathers against his back told him otherwise. He had blacked out after the pain of something growing out of his back. There was movement in the corner of the room. Alec stood up from the chair he was sitting in, dropping the book he was reading. 

“Magnus… you are awake!” He sounded so relieved. 

Alec walked over to him and placed his hand on Magnus’s cheek. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“I’m alright.” he said, blinking a little. 

“You better be…” Alec said teasingly and pulled Magnus into a gentle kiss. After a while, Alec pulled away to look into Magnus’s eyes. 

“What happened to me?” Magnus asked, slightly breathless. He examined his new wings, confused. 

“Nobody knows how you got your wings.” Alec said. “There are a lot of warlocks and shadowhunters gathered in the living room right now. Do you want to talk to them?”

Magnus shook his head. He had had enough exhaustion for one day. “What are they talking about?” 

Alec hesitated before responding, “You. There are some rumors that…. You might be part angel now. They don’t know weather….. that makes you a shadowhunter or a warlock.” Alec chose his words carefully, but Magnus could tell he was telling the truth. 

“Oh.” Magnus said. It had never even occurred to him that he might be part angel now. Did that mean that he could bear runes? Could he make a blade glow? Did he lose his warlock abilities? His immortality? Panic flooded his chest. Being a warlock was all he had ever known…. 

Seeing the panic on Magnus’s face, Alec quickly added. “But the warlocks think that it might just be that now you have two warlock marks.” 

Magnus calmed down a bit. Ok. Maybe he still was a warlock. He looked down at his delicate hands embellished with multiple rings. He moved his fingers and blue flames sparked between them. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He still had his power. He smiled up at Alec. Alec smiled back at him. Sure they were stuck in a bit of a mess with these new wings, but at least they still had each other. 

“I think you should go out there and talk to them.” Alec said. “They will be able to give you the answers you need.” Mangus nodded slowly. He didn’t want to leave this comfortable place with Alec, but he did want answers. Magnus dragged himself out of bed and walked sleepily down the hall, Alec close behind him. He felt all eyes on him the moment he walked into the room. Tessa, Ragnor, and a few other warlocks he recognized. There was also Jace, Izzy, and even Maryse Lightwood. Magnus was slightly uncomfortable having her in his house. Maryse was Alec’s mom, but she didn’t really approve of their relationship. Ragnor went up to Magnus.

“Can you still….. You know…. Do magic?” He asked, fear in his voice. Magnus waved his hand and blue flames danced across his palm. Ragnor sighed a relief.  
“See!” He announced to the room. “He just has an extra warlock mark that's all.” 

“Not so fast.” Jace said. He pulled his serif blade from its sheath, whispered the name of an angel, and handed it to Magnus. It kept glowing even though it was in Magnus’s hand. 

“What does this mean?” Asked Mayrse in a hushed voice. 

“It means he is both an angel and a warlock.” Tessa said, speaking for the first time. Magnus started at her. He was wondering what would happen next.


End file.
